torienuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Torién
Torién is a land that was founded in 0AS (After Settlement). History The Reproduction Age The First 12 The First 12 were the first 12 people in Torién. After they each went their seperate ways, the sapyuns and fuges ended up south, the huzi and meidu ended up north, the mulus ended up west and the necropians ended up to the east. After thousands of years of reproduction, civilisations started. People would move, trade and travel between each of the territories but no one ever went into the Beyond except for some huzi. The sapyuns found the mulus but they'd turned into savages and were unsafe to be with. Places were named. The sapyuns names their land 'Sai-Ren'. The necropians named their land 'Necropia'. The huzi named their land 'Monazeyo'. The weidu's Beyond was called the 'Beyond'. The fuges named their land 'Anarsibria' and the mulus named their land 'Muluyuza'. Reproduction Over the next 4000 years, reproduction increased at a dramatic rate. Reproduction was encouraged and only having a pregnancy of 6 weeks made it quick. At the end of the 4000 years, each clan/nation had around 80,000 people. There was much interaction between peoples and not much hostility at all. The Settling Age The First Confrontation In the year 4629AS, there was the first battle with 6000 Sai-Renian civilians fighting against 3700 Necropians. The conflict was over the Sai-Renian Princess Hornage running away with the Necropic Prince, Wolhem. The Sai-Renians won the battle because of their superior numbers and weapons. There were only 1900 Sai-Renian fighters left at the end though. This battle was known as The First Confrontation. The First Invasion of Necropia In 4722AS, Sai-Ren sent a force of 40,000 men to Necropia to conquer their enemies they fought during The First Confrontation. This is nearly all of the men that Sai-Ren had at the time. When they did meet their enemies, the Sai-Renian warriors were pushed back to their own lands by an excessive force of Necropian troops who were more well-organised than the sloppy, anarchistic Sai-Renian soldiers. The Encountering Age Discovery of The West Sai-Ren was determined to find a way to destroy their Necropic neighbours. They travelled up North to the West (modern day Ovatra) over the period of 4900AS to 5000AS. Exploration of Muluyuza In 4979AS, Sai-Ren travelled across the Huzgola Passage to find Muluyuza. The Huzgola people were inhospitable and the Sai-Renian travelers were forced to flee back to the mainland. The Scouting Wars The Monese Invasion Attempt The Monese Age Revenge Plans The hot-tempered fuges became obsessed with revenge on the necropians who wronged them years ago. The Anars (fuge) king, King Marciz, sailed on a boat over Raider's Passage to Sai-Ren to speak with the Sai-Renian king, Rutelle II about plans to extract revenge on the Necropic people. Rutelle II agreed and plans were made for both naval and land warfare.Sai-Ren would move up north-east and Anarsibria would bring their warships to their coast and they would crush them into themselves from both sides. The Necropic War In the year 1400AS, Anars warships landed on Necropic land just east of the Skeleton Sea. They were met with poorly organised warriors. The Anars soldiers were able to easily fight their way down the strip of land between the Skeleton Sea and the God's Ocean(One's Land). Meanwhile, well organised Sai-Renian soldiers pushed north-east into the ranks of Necropic necromancer-warriors who were much more effective than those warriors fighting the Anars. The Sai-Ren and Necropic soldiers were in a gridlock for months as the Necropic fighters held their ground and would not budge. The Necropics Push Back By the year 1404AS, the Necropics had had enough of the war and were ready to slaughter their enemies. They got all of their naval ships in the Skeleton Sea that they had and sent them eastward to attack the Anars side-on. There was very little resistence before the Anars soldiers retreated to thier own vessels on the God's Sea. Then the Necropics sent 6,000 soldiers west over into the relatively uninhabited modern day Ovatra. From there, they swept south, surrounding a large section of the Sai-Renian army. The Push Back Sai-Ren widely swung 16,000 of it's soldiers around into modern day Ovatra to surround the surrounding Necropic army and crushed them. Then they moved the soldiers who were trapped by the Necropic army north with the 16,000 other Sai-Renian soldiers to have Nacropia fully blocked off to the west. Meanwhile, Anarsibria made a deal with Monazeyo that the Anars ships could land in their land and move their soldiers there freely. Monazeyo was taking Necropic refugees by the thousand every day. When the Anars soldiers landed, many of the refugees were killed. Monazeyo did what they could to protect the fleeing civilians and due to this, Anarsibria waged war on Monazeyo. The Anars soldiers moved south from Monazeyo. They re-captured the land strip between the God's Ocean and the Skeleton Sea (One's Land) and then were able to move from Monazeyo and capture the whole perimeter of the Skeleton Sea. They then straightened their lines of attack and met up with the Sai-Renian troops in modern day Ovatra. The Necropics Escape The Necropic War had made the Necropics very desperate. They gathered all their forces together in one big heap. Then they charged south-west through more miles into Sai-ren where they stopped due to exhaustion and lack of food. They set up base and fought viciously. Sai-ren and Anarsibria attempted to wait them out but the Necropics used their magic to generate food and even soldiers. The fight has been going on there ever since. Some would say that the Necropic War is still going on to this day. The base is now commonly known as Necpropia. Devision of Land After the Necropic War, Sai-ren took Ovatra (but it was still called Sai-ren back then) and Britt (but it was still called Sai-ren back then) and Ecstruk (but it was still called Sai-ren back then). Sai-ren wanted One's Land but Anarsibria wanted it too. Sai-ren knew that if Anarsibria took it, then Monazeyo would easily take the strip of land so Sai-ren took it at the disapproval of Anarsibria. Due to this, Anarsibria withdrew its troops from the attack on Necropia. Anarsibria took Kishlem though and proceded to carry out small raids on Monazeyo lands. The raids were easily crushed. Kishlem goes from Province to Country In 1784AS, Kishlem got tired of losing its men to Monazeyo under Anarsibria's orders. The lord of Kishlem, Dukanake IV, declared their independence. The people of Kishlem greatly appreciated it and Lord Dukanake IV became King Dukanake IV. Anars king, King Phitilabu was angered into launching an attack on Kishlem. But first, they had to take back 'their' land between the Skeleton Sea and the God's Ocean. They sent 120 ships over to take it over as a warning but they could only get as far as the strip of land (One's Land) before they were puched back by Sai-ren, Monazeyo and Kishlem. In the very week that the Anars attacked, a rogue Monazeyan general named Zayhu went and burned all of the Anars ships so that they couldn't get back to their homeland. Kishlem claimed that they did not want to kill their brothers so they would not retaliate with the trapped Anars soldiers. Sai-ren and Monazeyo agreed that it would be too cruel to just go and massacre the trapped soldiers there so they would just leave them. They both bordered off sections and let the soldiers stay there to decide what to do next. This is now known as the 'One's Land'. Anarsibria has also constantly been launching attack ships at Sai-ren's Sai-ren Point. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.